The current study attempts to evaluate community participation by the selection of four (4) different methods. These methods consist of an elected advisory board, an appointed advisory board, an elected/appointed advisory board and a caregiver advisory board. The study is a methodological one which focuses on the organization, implementation, functioning and outcome of these various constituted boards. More specifically, the study looks at the amount of information, satisfaction and attitudes toward mental health and involvement on the part of these various boards and how they are related to their differential functioning. Included in this study will be an examination of the characteristics of these advisory boards, the staff assigned to them, and the community-at-large. In addition to this, the study will evaluate the impact of these various advisory boards on our current administrative system with particular attention being paid through policy decisions at the Board of Directors' level. The authors contend that the caregiver community participation group will be significantly better than the other three groups. In conjunction with this, the obtained data will be evaluated from a cost benefit analysis in order to ascertain which method is the most economical in relation to the results gained. The design utilized to evaluate these outcomes will be an analysis of variance factorial design with repeated measures. This will also be supplemented by the use of correlations and non-parametric statistics to evaluate the accrued data. Upon completion of this study the investigators intend to disseminate the results of this project nationally.